Dorawa
by SandJund
Summary: Bukan aku yang akan kembali pada mu, tapi kau yang akan kembali pada ku


**Dorawa (ComeBack)©SandJund**

**HaeHyuk © Tuhan, SME,orang tua mereka, mereka sendiri, dan siapa ajalah yang pengen XD**

**Genre : comfort, Angst, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, slash, Fantasy etc.**

Hanya suara tv yg menggema di kamar sepinya.

Seorang namja tengah asik menatap selembar kertas yg orang2sebut dengan foto.

Namja itu menilik setiap inci wajah pemilik mata hitam kelamdalam selembar foto itu.

Foto yang diambil beberapa bulan lalu, foto itu menampilkanwajah seseorang yg manis namun terlihat stoic.

Namja bernama Hyukjae itu mengukir senyum tipis, setelahmerasa cukup, namja itu membalik foto tersebut..

Hitam diatas putih

'bulan berhembus, dua hati bergemetar bersama, percayalahketulusan hatiku takkan berubah, kerinduanku selamanya tiada akhir'

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang

srek

srek

foto berubah menjadi serpihan kecil, Hyukjae menarik tempatsampah disudut ruangan.

Kini serpihan foto tak berharga itu telah menjadi sampah,dan pada hakekat nya sampah harus dibuang pada tempatnya.

'Sekalipun foto ini dibakar, masih akan meninggalkan jejakberupa debu, sama seperti luka yg kau toreh dihatiku, sekalipun aku menutupinyadengan sejuta tawa tetap tidak akan tersamarkan' lirih batin Hyukjae yg tanpasadar membuat air matanya menetes.

Hyukjae mengusap cepat air matanya secepat air mata itukeluar.

'aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mu, tapi kau yg meninggalkanku'

'aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu, tapi kau yang kembalipada ku'

"yakin hyung akan pulang ke gyeonggi?"

Henry mendekat kemudian duduk ditepi kasur.

"Ne Henry, lagi pula aku banyak urusan digyeonggi" jawab Hyukjae tanpa menjeda acara pemenuhan koper hitamnya.

"memangnya urusan Hyung di mokpo sudah tuntas?"

"aku bahkan tidak yakin pernah mempunyai sejarahperurusanan dikota ini" sahut Hyukjae datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

Henry hanya mengangguk dan menatap langit siang yg dirambatikegelapan tanpa artian apapun.

"Henry, tentang Zhoumi.. Apa kalian sudah resmi menjadipasangan eoh?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari melakukan peregangan.

wajah putih Henry yg mirip mochi menyeruakan semuratkemerahan.

"mimi, aku dan mimi hanya sahabat ko" jawab Henrysambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"jangan bohong" goda Hyukjae setelah dudukdikasur, tepat disamping Henri.

Henry melemparkan pandangannya, penyapu setiap penjururuangan hanya untuk menemukan jawaban yg tepat untuk Hyukjae.

"Dongsaeng Hyung sudah besar" Hyukjae mengacaksurai emas Henry dengan wajah berbinar.

Deg

Jantung Henry berdentum keras, bukan sakit namun sesuatu ygbahagia dan menghangatkan.

Hyukjae, satu2 nya keluarga Henry yg tersisa.

Saudara tiri beda eomma beda appa.

Selama 12 tahun bersama, ini perdana, dimana Hyukjae meyebutdirinya dengan sebutan Hyung.

Tersenyum lembut selayaknya Hyung pada Dongsaeng.

Sesuatu yg hanya terlintas tidak lebih dari sebuah khayalantingkat tinggi dalam benak Henry.

"h..hyung" panggil Henry pelan.

"saat pernikahan mu dengan Zhoumi nanti, jangan lupamengundang ku, kau pasti butuh pendamping kan"

Henry memeluk Hyukjae saat itu juga.

"gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo"

"belajar melupakannya, sudah bukan saatnya beranganangan, happy ending hanya dalam dongeng dan kata yeongwonhi hanya sebuahkiasan"

pekik yeoja berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis ygbelakangan ini memenuhi hari2 Donghae, terlalu penuh hingga membuat Donghaetenggelam dalam ketiadaan.

Jantung nya berdetak namun hatinya mati.

Urat2 nya berfungsi namun syaraf nya lumpuh.

Donghae yg kini tak mengenal apa itu bahagia.

Bagi orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, kenyataan lebih indahdari mimpi.

Dan bagi orang yang tengah patah hati, kenyataan jauh lebihmemuakan dari mimpi.

Pertahanan cinta Donghae runtuh, dinding cinta yg dibangunbegitu kokoh akhirnya roboh.

Kebohongan terbesar yg pernah dibuatnya.

Membohongi dirinya sendiri dan membohongi seseorang ygbegitu dicintai nya.

Mengingkari janji suci yang hanya terikat diantara keduanya.

Menghianati kepercayaan yg sudah terjalin begitu erat.

Jika saja bukan Donghae.

Jika saja bukan keluarga Lee.

Jika saja tuan Lee a.k.a ayah Donghae masih ada.

Bukan Donghae yg harus menanggung semuanya.

Perusahaan yg dibangun oleh ayahnya dengan susah payahbangkrut dengan menyisakan banyak hutang.

Terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya harus bersedia dijodohkanpaksa dengan seseorang bernama Yoona.

Gadis cantik yg hanya menjual tampang.

Tak memiliki etika, otak, bahkan hati.

Donghae bisa menolak perjodohan itu, kembali pada Hyukjae,seseorang yg penting bagi Donghae.

Terlalu penting sehingga Donghae dibuat bagai mayat hidup.

Andai Hyukjae tau, andai Hyukjae berusaha lebih keras, andaiHyukjae mengerti semua permasalahan pelik Donghae.

Namun semuanya tinggalah andai, Hyukjae sudah seharusnyamemiliki kebahagiaan lain diluar sana.

Biarkan lah Donghae seorang diri, memenuhi dirinya denganketiadaan, mengisi kehidupannya dengan kekosongan.

"berhenti berharap oppa, Hyukjae sudah bahagia disanadan kau pun sudah bahagia disini" Yoona menggandeng lembut tangan Donghae.

Sementara Donghae hanya terdiam, bingung

sudah terlalu banyak kemarahan dan rasa sakit hingga hatinyamenjadi kebal.

"tetaplah memasak, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadichef handal" kata Hyukjae saat memeluk Henry.

Henry mengangguk setelah pelukannya dan Hyukjae terlepas.

"jaga Dongsaeng ku" bisik Hyukjae pada Zhoumi.

Henry yang tidak mendengar dan mengerti apapun hanya dapatmenebak apa yang sesungguhnya Hyukjae bisikan pada Zhoumi.

"aku pergi dulu" pamit Hyukjae sebelum masuk kedalam audiputih yang dikemudikannya sendiri.

Henry juga Zhoumi masih disana, memandang nanar audi putihHyukjae yang menghilang dikelokan ujung jalan.

Bermaksud mengobati penasaran dalam hati, Henry melangkah mendekatiZhoumi.

"mi ge.. tadi,, apa yang Hyukjae hyung katakan?" tanya Henrytak sabar.

Zhoumi mengulum bibir dan memutar mata.

"mi ge, jawab aku" rengek Henry.

"dia menyutuhku untuk menjaga Dongsaengnya"

Audi putih itu melaju sedang, membelah jalanan kota mokpo.

Drrt Drrt

Posel Hyukjae diatas dasbor mobil bergetar hebat, Hyukjaemelirik ponsel tersebut dengan ekor matanya.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae terjulur meraih ponsel itu.

'gomawo Hyung, aku akan baik baik saja disini :) ..Saranghae , jeongmal' baca Hyukjae pada pesan yang dikirim oleh Henry.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul setelah menaruh ponsel kembaliketempat semula.

"_aku tau kau mungkinkaget, aku saja tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ku.. tapi akumencintai mu"_

"_dengar, didalam cintahanya ada kau dan aku, dan jika ada orang lain yang mencoba untuk masuk, makaanggaplah itu sampah"_

"_BabyJae, SaranghaeJeongmal"_

Hati Hyukjae bergetar, sederet kenangan nya bersama Donghaeterukir jelas dalam benaknya. Kenangan manis yang terasa baru seminggu lalu danmemang benar baru seminggu lalu.

"_aku sulit membalaspesan mu, karena hubungan kita harus berakhir"_

Terakhir, kenangan paling perih yang pernah Hyukjae rasa,luka yang terasa bahkan ke pangkal hatinya.

Namja bersurai blonde itu mencengkram lingkaran stir ditangangannya.

Biip biiip

Brakgg

Preekk

"Oppa gwaenchana?" tanya Yoona cepat saat mendengar suarasesuatu yang pecah dari arah Donghae.

Donghae tertohok, namja bersurai kelam itu berjongkokmemunguti satu demi satu pecahan gelas yang secara ta sengaja dia jatuhkan.

"assh" desah Donghae aat serpihan tajam gelas itu membuatluka gores dijari Donghae, membuat jari itu meneteskan darah segar.

"oppa, waeyo eoh?" ujar Yoona sambil meraih tangan Donghae.

Dengan mudah Donghae menghempaskan tangan Yoona.

"pergi" ujar Donghae datar.

"tapi tangan mu berdarah" bujuk Yoona keukeuh.

"ku bilang pergi" lanjut Donghae senada semula.

"aku hanya ingin mengobati luka mu" timpal Yoona.

"Yoona, pergi sekarang, pintu nya ada disana" tunjuk Donghaepada pintu berwarna coklat diujung ruangan.

Yoona sedikit bergidig kemudian berlalu sesuai perintahDonghae.

Donghae terdiam ditempat, menatap luka dijarinya.

Tidak sakit, tidak perih.

Ada luka yang jauh lenih sakit juga lebih perih.

Sedikit goresan dijarinya bukan lah hal sebesar goresan dihatinya yang kini sudah tak menyisakan tempat untuk goresan lain.

Tak membiarkan sang empunya merasa sakit oleh luka lain yangtak seberapa

Zhoumi menyeringit bingung melihat Henry mengubah posisiduduknya berkali kali.

"Honey, wae?" tanya Zhoumi lembut.

"aku tidak enak perasaan mi ge" sahut Henry.

Zhoumi mengangguk , dia dapat melihat kecemasan yangmenyeruak jelas dari wajah Henry.

"Hyukjae hyung sudah sampai mana ya, kenapa aku terusmemikirkannya.. apa jangan jangan.." ucapan Henry terhenti saat Zhoumi menaruhtelunjuknya dibibir Henry.

"telpon lah" Zhoumi menyodorkan ponsel milik Henry.

Namja mirip mocha itu mengangguk kemudian meraih ponselmiliknya, mengetikan sederet angka yang adalah nomor ponsel Hyukjae.

Tuut tuut

"tidak diangkat mi" ucap Henry gelisah.

"coba lagi honey"

Namja bersurai kelam itu duduk didepan meja kerja nya.

Sreegk

laci putih dibawah meja itu ditariknya.

Pandangan Donghae langsung disambut oleh Photo seorang namjabersurai blonde yg memandang kearah lain.

Jelas saja, photo itu dipotret Donghae secara diam diam.

Donghae mengulum senyum tipis namun pedih.

Matanya beralih pada buku angry bird berwarna merah sampingphoto tersebut.

Tangan kekar Donghae meraih buku itu.

Halaman pertama.

_'Annyeonghasseo,HyukHae imnida ^^'_

_'salah. Haehyuk imnida^^'_

Donghae tersenyum, memory nya begitu ingat akan tulisantangan dihalaman pertama itu.

Paragraf pertama ditulis oleh Hyukjae dengan pena ungu.

Paragraf kedua ditulis oleh Donghae dengan pena merah.

Brakg

buku setebal 160 halaman itu jatuh kelantai.

Terbuka tepat dihalaman 23.

Sebuah jepretan hasil polaroid melukiskan Hyukjae yg tengahmencium pipi kanan Donghae.

Donghae berjongkok, mengusap wajah Hyukjae dari photo itu.

Terjadi lagi,

air mata Donghae kembali dibuat menetes , jatuh tepatdiphoto Hyukjae.

Donghae menghapusnya dengan cepat, tak ingin hasil jepretanpolaroid tersebut menjadi rusak.

'aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan mu, apalagi akusudah berjanji untuk tidak menghianati kepercayaanmu. Dan janji ku itu,sepenuhnya dari dalam hatiku Hyuk'

baca Donghae dalam hati pada tulisan yg ditorehkan olehtangannya sendiri.

"aku mengingkari janjiku"

"dilantai 7, ujung koridor sebelah kanan"

Henry berlari menuju lift secepat yg kakinya bisa.

Zhoumi yg nyaris kehabisan nafas tetap berusahamenyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Henry.

"mi ge, apa Hyukjae hyung akan baik2 saja?" tanyaHenry sambil menunduk setelah masuk kedalam lift.

"Percaya pada tuhan, pasti dia menjaganya" jawabZhoumi.

Ting

pintu lift terbuka.

Henry kembali berlari, tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki titiklelah.

Beruntung Dongsaeng tiri Hyukjae itu tak menyerahmenghubungi Hyukjae.

Hingga akhirnya mendapat hasil meski berupa kabar buruk.

Henry dan Zhoumi membungkuk tepat saat seseorang yg adalahdokter keluar dari bangsal rawat Hyukjae.

"bagaimana Hyungku?" tanya Henry cepat.

Zhoumi merangkul Henry bermaksud membuatnya untuk lebihtenang.

"diantara kalian ada yg bernama Donghae?" tanyaDokter muda itu.

"Donghae" gumam Henry.

Namja bersurai blonde itu membuka matanya yg terasa berat.

Matanya kembali menutup saat sinar terang menyambut untukpertama kali.

"aku dimana" gumam Hyukjae dengan mata menyipit.

"kau tidak dimana mana" sahut seseorang bersuaratenor yg seolah menggema digendang telinga Hyukjae.

"siapa disana?" tanya Hyukjae lantang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hyukjae menangkap suara langkah kaki yg kian mendekatitempatnya berpijak.

"aku bukan siapa siapa" jawab suara tadi.

Putih sejauh mata memandang.

Hyukjae menyeringit bingung, bersuara namun tanpa wujud.

Sebenarnya, suara siapa atau apa yg barusan menjawabpertanyaan Hyukjae.

Srekk

lembayung senja menjemput,Henry menutup tirai dalam bangsalHyukjae.

Namun, belum tirai biru itu tertutup, Henry menyisakansedikit celah.

Namja berpipi chubby yg adalah Dongsaeng dari Hyukjae itutermenung memandang langit senja.

Melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan yg menghantui benaknya.

Flashback ~

"bisa ikuti aku" ujar dokter yg masih nampak mudaitu.

"mi, tolong jaga Hyukjae hyung" pesan Henrysebelum mengekori sang dokter.

baca Henry pada pintu berwarna putih dihadapannya.

"Masuklah" dokter Choi kembali berujar.

Henry masuk kemudian duduk dengan sopan menghadap dokter ygmemiliki nama lengkap Choi Siwon.

"jadi, hyung ku itu kenapa dokter?" ujar Henrytidak sabar.

"dia koma" jawab Siwon telak.

"tapi..." lanjutnya terhenti.

Henry menatap Siwon yg seperti mencari kata yg tepat.

"aku tidak mengerti, seharusnya orang koma tidak bisabicara" Siwon menjeda.

"namun aku mendengar Hyung mu menyebut2 kata Dong..haesebanyak 3x" lanjut Siwon.

"Donghae" ulang Henry.

"mm, apakah itu namamu?" Siwon menatap Henryintens.

"nama ku Henry, dan.. Aku tidak mengenal seseorang ygbernama Donghae itu" jelas Henry.

"ini aneh, tapi pasti Donghae adalah seseorang yangamat penting dalam hidupnya" Siwon menyender kebelakang kemudian menautkanke sepuluh jarhnya.

Flashback end~

Henry melirik Hyukjae dengan ekor matanya.

'hyung, siapa Donghae, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tau,kenapa kau tidak bercerita' ujar Henry bermonolog ria.

"Donghae"

"Donghae"

"Donghae"

kedua mata Donghae yg mengatup membulat seketika saat indrapendengarannya menangkap suara dari seseorang yg begitu dia rindukan.

"Hyukjae" jawabnya spontan seraya memutarpandangannya kesegala penjuru.

Donghae beranjak kemudian berlari menuju balkon kamar.

Langit malam berhiaskan bulan tunggal dan ribuan bintangmenyambut penglihatannya.

'Donghae, jika suatu saat aku jauh darimu lalu akumerindukan mu, aku akan mengirim salam rinduku pada angin, bulan, bintang,samudera, bahkan jagad raya, agar kau bisa cepat kembali padaku'

Tubuh Donghae merosot, terduduk beralaskan marmer putih nandingin.

Dadanya bergemuruh, segurat bayangan Hyukjae yg sedangberkata seperti tadi mendera ingatannya.

Donghae menengadah, memandang bulan tunggal diatas sana.

"barusan, angin malam yg terdengar seperti suara muberbisik ditelingaku"

"apa itu artinya kau merindukan ku Hyuk?"

"dan itu artinya juga jika angin sudah menyampaikansalam mu untuk ku"

"apa yg kau punya sampai angin pun bersedia menjadipengantar pesan mu untuk ku?"

"sejujurnya, aku juga merindukan mu Hyuk, bersediakahangin, bulan , bintang, samudera dan jagad raya menyampaikan balasan pesanku?"

Mata Donghae terkesiap, sesuatu yg bercahaya membelahlangit.

"bintang jatuh, apa itu artinya Ya?"

"mi ge pulang saja, aku ingin menjaga Hyukjaehyung" tutur Henry.

Zhoumi menggeleng.

"aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau pulang bersamaku" jawab Zhoumi.

Henry tersenyum lembut, tatapannya beralih pada Hyukjae ygmasih terlelap tak sadarkan diri.

"sudah menemukan sesuatu tentang seseorang bernamaDonghae itu?" tanya Zhoumi .

Henry menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah.

Sudah sejak tadi dia mengotak ngatik ponsel Hyukjae tapiponsel itu di pasword.

"besok kita bawa ponsel Hyukjae hyung ke customorservice, mungkin mereka bisa membantu" Zhoumi mengusap ngusap punggungHenry yg berada disampingnya.

"gomawo, mi ge"

"jeosong hamnida, tapi harus ada tanda pengenal daripemilik dan pemilik itu sendiri"

"tapi hyungku sedang sakit noona, bantu kami"

"mohon maaf, tapi ini sudah bagian dari prosedur"

"Henry-ah" bisik Zhoumi.

"sebentar mimi. Ayolah noona, aku membutuhkan banyakinformasi dari ponsel ini" kata Henry, belum menyerah pada receptionistmuda dihadapannya.

"Honey" tutur Zhoumi lembut dan itu berhasil membuatHenry luluh.

Zhoumi dan Henry membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu dengantangan kosong.

"eotte" desah Henry pelan.

"Audi putih Hyukjae hyung sekarang ada dimanaeoh?" tanya Zhoumi.

"petugas rumah sakit berkata, audi itu.." ucapHenry terhenti.

"mobil.. benar, pasti didalam mobil itu ada koper nyaHyukjae hyung" lanjut Henry berbinar.

"mimi pandai" Henry menggandeng manja tanganZhoumi.

"eomma bermimpi aneh"

"mimpi apa eomma?" sahut Donghae mengaduk2 makanandipiringnya tanpa berniat memakannya.

"eomma bermimpi bertemu dengan Appa mu, dan dia bilangakan ada seseorang yg penting bagimu akan menjadi jiwa putih" jelas

"apa Yoona" lanjutnya menebak.

Hati Donghae bergetar, hatinya merespon.

Yoona, tentu bukan.

Dia sama sekali tidak penting bagi Donghae.

Tapi justru Hyukjae, hanya dialah satu2 nya namja ygterpenting bagi Donghae.

"mm, sedang makan ne, asik sekali" ujar Yoona ygbaru muncul dibalik pintu utama rumah keluarga Lee.

"yoona, panjang umur" sambut dengan senyum lembut.

Sementara Donghae memandang kearah lain.

Ada sesuatu yg menjadi pertanyaannya.

'jiwa putih.

Apa itu?'

"mi ge, sudah dapat?" tanya Henry dalam sambungantelpon.

Sregk

pintu putih itu bergeser, memampakan Zhoumi yg tengahmenyeret koper hitam.

"tentu saja sudah, Honey" Zhoumi mengedipkansebelah mata setelah menutup sambungan telponnya.

"mi ge memang pandai" jawab Henry riang kemudianmenghampiri koper yg Zhoumi letakan beberapa meter dari tempat tidur Hyukjae.

Namja chubby itu berjongkok.

"gemboknya di pasword"

"dimana kau? Tunjukan dirimu" teriak Hyukjaelantang.

"aku disini" desah tenor itu yg terasa begitudekat dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali.

Nihil, tak ada apapun kecuali ruang kosong yg dipijaknya.

"tutup mata mu" lanjut tenor itu.

Hyukjae menurut, mengatupkan kedua matanya.

"sekarang buka" perintah suara itu lagi.

Kelopak mata Hyukjae perlahan terbuka, dan namja sipit itudibuat terkesiap takjub.

"aku dimana" gumam Hyukjae.

"kau ditaman, bodoh" lagi2 tenor itu menimpali.

"kau dimana , tunjukan dirimu" teriak Hyukjae.

Plugk

"awh"ringis Hyukjae.

"apel" lanjut Hyukjae memungut apel yg tadimenghantam kepala blondenya.

"aku disini" jawab pemilik tenor yg sosoknya belumHyukjae temukan.

Hyukjae menengadah dan mendapati sosok serba putih tengahduduk juga mengayun kan kedua kakinya didahan pohon.

"sejak kapan ada pohon apel" tanya Hyukjae.

"sejak sebelum kau datang kemari" jawab sosokputih itu.

"bisa kah kau turun, leherku sakit" pekik Hyukjae.

Sayap putih yg tak Hyukjae sadari mengepak di punggung sosokitu.

Lagi lagi Hyukjae terkesiap saat tubuh kecilnya yg berbalutpakaian putih melayang kemudian mendarat tepat didepan Hyukjae.

"panggil aku Eeteuk" ujar si putih angkuh.

"annyeong, Hyukjae imnida" jawab Hyukjae berintroria.

"Eeteuk-ssi, sebenarnya kau itu apa?" tanyaHyukjae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang sayap cantik Eeteuk.

"Aku jelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti" sayapputih dipunggung nya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"baiklah Hyukjae, aku ingin mengajukan sebuahpertanyaan" namja dengan surai serupa Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya.

"sebelum berada ditempat ini, kau ada dimana?"lanjut Eeteuk.

Hyukjae memutar memory nya, mengingat kejadian belakanganini.

"sebelum bertemu dengan mu, aku sudah akan pulang kegyeonggi"

"aku bahkan sudah dalam perjalanan" tambahHyukjae.

"lalu, setelah itu.." Hyukjae menghentikankalimatnya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yg membulat.

"apa aku sudah mati?"

Henry mengacak surai emasnya frustasi,

lebih dari 10 kali dia memasukan kombinasi angka 6 digitpada gembok emas itu.

namun nihil,tak ada satupun yg berhasil.

sudah mencoba dengan tanggal ulang tahun Hyukjae,eomma,appa,Henry,bahkan tanggal ulang tahun Zhoumi yg Hyukjae tidak ketahui pun menjadibahan percobaannya.

"hyung, kenapa hidup mu penuh mystery" desah Henrylelah.

"belum menyerah eum?" tanya Zhoumi melemparkantatapan lembut pada Henry.

Henry menggeleng lemah dengan menggelembungkan pipi chubbynya.

"coba lagi nanti saja, kau belum makan Honey"tutur Zhoumi mengusap surai emas Henry.

"besok kita ke gyeonggi, eotte?"

"really mi ge?" tanya Henry berbinar, Zhoumimengangguk bibir tipisnya mengukir senyuman terbaik.

"huwaa ~ i u mi ge" Henry beranjak kemudian memeluk tubuh Zhoumi posesive.

"tapi aku kan tidak punya alamat Hyukjae hyung"

'

'

Hyukjae melemparkan kerikil kecil pada hamparan danaudidepannya beberapa kali.

sementara sosok putih disamping nya asik memakan buah apel.

Krauk

Krauk

Bebunyian yang menyeruak saat Eeteuk menggingit apel merahditangannya.

Membuat Hyukjae sedikit mendengus.

"jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik dilakukan" ujar Eeteuk datarsetelah apel yag ntah keberapa untuk hari ini habis.

"tapi siapa? Yang aku punya tinggal Henry, Zhoumi masih adahubungannya dengan Dongsaeng ku itu"

"dan Donghae, bukan kah dia alasan ku melakukan semua itu?"Hyukjae menghela nafas berat.

"sepertinya aku punya seorang kandidat" ujar Eeteuk ambigu.

Hyukjae berbalik, menatap Hyukjae penuh tanya juga penuhharap.

"ikut aku"

"ini adalah Donghae saat usianya 2tahun, cantik bukan?"

"ne, cantik, lebih terlihat seperti yeoja" jawab Yoona.

"aku tidak menyangka ini oppa" Yoona melemparkan pandanganpada Donghae yang sejak awal menghiraukan yeoja itu.

Donghae duduk manis disova, tepat disamping Yoona.

Namun pikirannya melayang.

'aku tidak yakin kau baik baik saja, BabyJae' Donghaebermonolog ria tanpa peduli dengan kikikan kedua yeoja disampingnya.

"coba cek kartu tanda pengenal nya saja" usul Zhoumi.

Henry meraih dompet Hyukjae yang diletakkannya diatas nakas,namja bersurai emas itu menarik keluar kartu tanda pengenal Hyukjae.

Namun lagi lagi dia harus menghela nafas berat, sirna sudahtumpuan harapannya.

"ini alamat rumah kami yang dulu mi, rumah ini kan sudahkami jual" Ujar Henry lesu.

"sabar Honey, mungkin masih ada cara lain" ujar Zhoumimenyemangati namja chingunya yang nyaris putus asa.

Henry mengangguk lemah setelah meletakkan kartu pengenal itukembali ketempat semula.

Ttok ttok

"Anyyeong" Siwon menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu setelahmengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu dua kali.

Henry dan Zhoumi memutar kepalanya kearah pintu nyarisserempak.

"Dokter, mau memeriksa Hyukjae hyung kah?" tanya Henry sopan.

Siwon mengangguk dengan masih menyembulkan kepalanyadipintu.

"tutup mata mu" perintah Eeteuk ,mutlak.

Tidak ada guna Hyukjae menolak, dia pun menuruti perintahEeteuk dan menutup rapat kedua mata sipitnya.

Klik

Eeteuk menjentikkan jari

"buka mata mu" perintah Eeteuk senada semula.

"apa itu .. aku" tunjuk Hyukjae pada raganya yang dijangkitibeberapa peralatan penyambung hidup.

Eeteuk mengangguk mantap saat Hyukjae menatapnya intens.

Hyukjae melangkah mendekati raga yang sempat disinggahinyadulu kemudian mengusap wajah jasad yang tergeletak bernyawa itu.

Srekg

pintu putih itu bergeser dan masuk lah seseorang tinggitegap dengan jas sebatas lutut.

Membuat Hyukjae harus mundur dan menjauh dari raganyasendiri.

Seperti biasa, yang Siwon lakukan hanya pengecekan suhutubuh, detak jantung serta peralatan lain yang meyambung hidup Hyukjae sampaisaat ini.

Siwon mengangguk mantap saat dirasa semuanya dalam keadaanbaik baik saja.

Dalam dunia yang tidak Siwon ketahui, tanpa sepengelihatanSiwon, kedua sosok tak kasat itu saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"itu Dokter, tampan sekali untuk ukuran dokter" ujar Hyukjaemelirik Siwon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Dia orangnya" kata Eeteuk ambingu.

Hyukjae memutar kepalanya kemudian melemparkan tatapannyapada Eeteuk.

"aaa~" Zhoumi menyendokan makanan yg akan diamasukan dalam mulut Henry.

"aa" Henry membuka mulut nya terpaksa.

Jika saja Zhoumi tidak memaksanya untuk makan, Henry tidakakan makan sampai namja bernama Donghae itu berhasil Henry temukan.

"Henry-ah, yakin tidak mengenal satupun teman Hyukjaehyung eoh?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengaduk mangkuk makanannya.

"anni mi ge, Hyukjae tidak pernah menceritakan apa punpadaku" ungkapHenry setelah menelan makanannya.

"hyung menelpon ku hanya untuk menanyakan kabar, tidaklebih" Henry tertunduk lesu, mengabaikan sendok berisi makanan yg beradadidepan wajah imutnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum dingin kemudian menarik kembali sendok itu.

Jari2 ramping Zhoumi meraih kedua tangan Henry.

"Honey, gege mengerti kau peduli, gege mengerti kausayang pada Hyukjae hyung, tapi.." Zhoumi menjeda kalimatnya , membuatHenry menenggak dan menatap Zhoumi.

"ingat kesehatan mu, Hyukjae hyung tidak akan senangjika kau sakit"

"haccuh" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"memang roh seperti ku bisa bersin juga ya" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Hyukjae melupakan sesuatu, Eeteuk masih berada tepat disampingnyadan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan.

"kembali pada. Dia" tunjuk Eeteuk pada Siwon.

Dokter muda itu betah memandangi wajah Hyukjae yg semulusporselin sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Bibirnya melengkung dan turut menampilkan dimple kembar disisi kiri dan kanan pipinya.

Hyukjae mendekat, berada tepat disebrang Siwon yg hanyaterpaut oleh tempat tidur dari raga Hyukjae sendiri.

"kau yakin dia orang nya, dia bisa berlari terbiritatau bahkan menjatuh kan diri dari gedung ini sebelum aku selesai menjelaskansemuanya" ujar Hyukjae bertanya dan dilanjutkan oleh beberapa penggalkalimat tambahan yg sedikit berlebihan.

Eeteuk memutar mata sebelum meraup satu gigitan pada apelmerah itu.

"jangan berlebihan, Choi Siwon dokter muda lulusanterbaik Inha university 2 tahun lalu, jadi dia bukanlah orang yg konyol"jelas Eeteuk.

"justru itu, orang pintar seperti dia pemikirannyapasti logis dan rasional tidak mungkin mempercayai jika sanya aku ini.."kata Hyukjae terhenti.

"Aku saja masih tidak percaya" tambah nya.

"jangan sok tau, disini aku yg tentukan"

"baik sunbae"

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya intens.

Tepat pada wallpaper nya, Donghae memang memasang photoHyukjae sejak lama.

Photo yg sedikit berbeda, Donghae memotret Hyukjae kalanamja itu tengah tertidur pulas.

Terlihat lebih polos dan menggemaskan.

Tap

Tap

Donghae mengetikan beberapa kata pada ponsel touch itu.

Kemudian munculah id dari pemilik nama Babyjae.

Klik

Dengan kesadaran minim Donghae menekan tombol sebelah kiri.

tut

tut

Namun saat kesadaran itu pulih, satu tombol disebrang tomboltadi Donghae tekan.

'tidak bisa, tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menelpon mu, kaupasti tengah berbahagia disana, tentang mimpi eomma.. Mimpi tetaplah mimpi'

Donghae bermonolog ria setelah membiarkan ponsel nyatergeletak dimarmer.

Hyukjae terkesiap, baru saja ponsel miliknya semasa hidupitu bergetar hebat diatas nakas.

Tertera jelas jika id dari sang penelpon bertuliskan'BabyHae'.

Itu Donghae, dia menghubungi Hyukjae meski sangat singkatbahkan tak sempat disadari Siwon.

TBC


End file.
